Eldamil
|Base ID = }} Eldamil was an Altmer who led the Daedra army to Kvatch, but later repented his actions. He is primarily responsible for opening the Gate at Kvatch. He died during the Battle of Kvatch. He served as Mankar Camoran's chief lieutenant up until his death. After death After his death, he ascended to the realm of Paradise, like many of his fallen companions in the Mythic Dawn. However, Eldamil felt deep remorse and repented his actions. For this, he was banished to the Forbidden Grotto to torture his former comrades who showed a similar ingratitude for the gift of eternal life. Interactions Paradise Eldamil was one of Mankar Camoran's chief lieutenants in the Mythic Dawn cult. He is found inside the Forbidden Grotto of Paradise, and will aid in removing the Bands of the Chosen. He will also help the Hero fight his former master, if they so choose. He is the same level as the Hero and has a bound dagger lesser power, leveled shield spell and ranged shock spell. If killed in battle he will resurrect after about three in-game hours. Accepting his help in the fight is not required, but can be useful. When Camoran's realm is destroyed upon his death, Eldamil will perish along with it. Dialogue Paradise "You wear the Bands, but you're no prisoner. Who are you? What are you doing here?" :My business is my own. Stand aside. "Wait. I know who you must be. You're the one who killed Raven and Ruma. They told me about you, when I was still in their father's favor... And now you're here to kill their father. Of course. You came for the Amulet of Kings. Then ... Martin Septim still lives? There is still hope to stem Mehrunes Dagon's invasion?" ::Martin still lives. "Perhaps Akatosh heard my prayers. Even here. Even after everything I've done ... Listen, I can help you. You need my help if you are to leave the Forbidden Grotto." ::Why do you care? "I bear responsibility for much of the evil that was done in Mankar Camoran's name. I would undo it if I could. I never thought I would have a chance to redeem myself, waiting helplessly here in eternity. But now you are here. Perhaps you can kill Mankar Camoran. Save Tamriel from Dagon's final victory. I can help you. You need my help if you are ever to leave the Forbidden Grotto." :::Who are you? "I was one of Mankar Camoran's chief lieutenants. I helped plan the Emperor's assassination. I opened the Great Gate at Kvatch. We were The Chosen. We saw more clearly than ordinary mortals. We would destroy the world, and remake it. Mankar Camoran was our leader, our teacher, our Master. He had the secret knowledge. He dealt with Mehrunes Dagon as an equal." :::Why would you help me? "I was at the sack of Kvatch. They had no chance. We took them by surprise, and we carried the walls in the first assault. But they fought on anyway. Desperately. They seemed to think this decadent, mundane world of theirs was worth defending. I was slain after the battle was over. Three townsfolk hiding in a cellar attacked me when I entered their house, hunting down survivors. They tore me to pieces, although I have no doubt they were immediately killed by my companions. I've had plenty of time to ponder my deeds since I came here. Ponder, and regret. An eternity of regret. For my weakness, the Master sent me here, to torture my former comrades who showed similar ingratitude for his gift of eternal life." ::::How can you help me? "No one wearing the Bands of the Chosen can leave this Grotto. The door will not open, and there is no other way out. I can remove them, but I will need time. The Dremora overseer will be here any minute to check up on me. You need to play along until he leaves. Just act like a prisoner, and do as I say. Once Orthe leaves, we can find a quiet spot to remove those Bands." :::::Fine. I'll play along. "Good. Follow me, and don't worry. You can trust me." ::::I don't want your help. "I understand. Why would you trust me? But you have no choice. I am the only one who can help you escape this place. No one wearing the Bands of the Chosen can leave the Grotto. You'll discover that for yourself soon enough." :I'm here to kill Mankar Camoran. "Can you really do it? Can you bring this eternal nightmare to an end? Can you defeat Mankar Camoran? And free all the souls of the poor fools who followed him? Listen, I can help you. You need my help if you are ever to leave the Forbidden Grotto." ::Who are you? "I was one of Mankar Camoran's chief lieutenants. I helped plan the Emperor's assassination. I opened the Great Gate at Kvatch. We were The Chosen. We saw more clearly than ordinary mortals. We would destroy the world, and remake it. Mankar Camoran was our leader, our teacher, our Master. He had the secret knowledge. He dealt with Mehrunes Dagon as an equal." ::Why would you help me? "I was at the sack of Kvatch. They had no chance. We took them by surprise, and we carried the walls in the first assault. But they fought on anyway. Desperately. They seemed to think this decadent, mundane world of theirs was worth defending. I was slain after the battle was over. Three townsfolk hiding in a cellar attacked me when I entered their house, hunting down survivors. They tore me to pieces, although I have no doubt they were immediately killed by my companions. I've had plenty of time to ponder my deeds since I came here. Ponder, and regret. An eternity of regret. For my weakness, the Master sent me here, to torture my former comrades who showed similar ingratitude for his gift of eternal life." :::How can you help me? "No one wearing the Bands of the Chosen can leave this Grotto. The door will not open, and there is no other way out. I can remove them, but I will need time. The Dremora overseer will be here any minute to check up on me. You need to play along until he leaves. Just act like a prisoner, and do as I say. Once Orthe leaves, we can find a quiet spot to remove those Bands." ::::Fine. I'll play along. "Good. Follow me, and don't worry. You can trust me." :::I don't want your help. "I understand. Why would you trust me? But you have no choice. I am the only one who can help you escape this place. No one wearing the Bands of the Chosen can leave the Grotto. You'll discover that for yourself soon enough." (If the aid is accepted) "Not now. Just do as I say until the dremora leaves." (After leaving the cage) "There's no way for me to cross, but the Master's immortality does have its uses. I will distract the dremora for as long as I can." (After killing Orthe, Ranyu, and Amkaos) "Let's get into the next Grotto. I'm sure we can find a quiet place to remove the Bands there." :Bands of the Chosen "Those bracers you're wearing ... that's what we put on the prisoners here. It prevents them from escaping, and makes them easy to control. I can get them off you, but I'll need some time." :Mankar Camoran "Mankar Camoran lives in his palace, Carac Agaialor, which overlooks the Savage Garden from the top of the mountain. He never comes here. He stays in Carac Agaialor with Ruma and Raven. But these caves eventually lead to the Terrace of Dawn in front of his palace. (If the aid is refused) "I'm ready to help you, if you're ready to accept my help." (After advancing to the next area) "You made it. I didn't think you'd have any trouble. Let's get these Bands off you ... ... there. You're not a prisoner of the Forbidden Grotto any longer. Let me come with you. Let me help you kill Mankar Camoran. I am not without power." :Sure. I'd be glad of your help. "I am no match for Mankar Camoran, but perhaps together we can find a way to defeat him. Lead on." :No, I don't want your help. "Perhaps you still do not trust me. Very well. I will not interfere. If Akatosh hears my prayers, go with his blessing." (If the aid is refused) "I'm eager to help you defeat my former Master, if you're willing to accept my help." (If the aid is accepted) "Let's put an end to Mankar Camoran and his evil Paradise." Conversations Orthe: "What's going on here? Who's this?" ' Eldamil:' "A prisoner, sent in by ..." Orthe: "Show me some respect, worm! Unless you want to end up in the cages with them." Eldamil: "... Yes, Kynreeve. Sir. This prisoner was sent in by Kathutet for questioning. I was about to begin." Orthe: "This is not one of Mankar Camoran's chattels from the Garden. Who is he?" Eldamil: "Nothing escapes your vigilance, kynreeve. Kathutet wondered as well. This is why he sent him for questioning." Orthe: "Well ... carry on." Eldamil: "Of course, kynreeve. Prisoner! Get in the cage!" Eldamil: "Prisoner! Into the cage, now!" Quotes *''"Death to Dagon's lackeys!"'' Appearances * de:Eldamil no:Eldamil Category:Oblivion: Deceased Characters Category:Oblivion: Mythic Dawn Members